You've Never What?
by NaughtyMustache
Summary: "Wait, what? You've never had an orgasm?" NejiGaa Lemon AU PWP


Welcome welcome, mustaches to yet another fanfic. Since I don't have direct internet access, I'll be pumping out as many as I can while I'm offline so expect a flood of updates whenever they come. I'd much rather be doing this than focusing on my AP homework. Oh procrastination! This fanfic is NejiGaa in that order.

**Warnings: lemon, BL, yaoi, anal fingering, cursing, AU**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto  
**

* * *

**You've Never What?**

"Wait, what? You've never had an orgasm?"

The redhead eyebrows narrowed in embarrassment at the question. How did the conversation even lead to this topic? Why did Gaara have to confess?

He and his best friend, Neji, were hanging out in the brunette's room on a Saturday night, like every weeknight, but how did this one turn out so different from all the others? The older teen stared at him like he was some alien.

"No, I haven't. It's not that big of a deal."

The Hyuuga was shocked. Not that big of a deal?! How many sexy teenage boys did he know that haven't been graced with the pleasure of a climax? Gaara's surely attractive enough.

With that exotic red hair and piercing turquoise eyes, any girl or guy would be honored to lay in bed beside him, including Neji. He could admit to himself that his eyes have been wondering a bit too closely at his younger companion's lean frame for longer than he care to say.

After getting to know him, Gaara wasn't as cold-hearted as people portrayed him to be. Believe it or not, the redhead's a softy. Only the trained eye can tell. No one else noticed the hint of a smile he gave to children, his caring behavior towards his friends.

Well Neji has. And he's fallen hard for the younger teen.

Gaara opening up to him about his non-existent sex life only strayed his thoughts from vanilla. Neji maintained his composure with a sly smirk. "If it's not that big of a deal, then why tell me?"

"Because I-I'm… curious." Gaara's cheeks matched his hair. "What's it like, Neji?" The brunette practically awed, he sounded so innocent and straight forward. The older teen gulped when Gaara leaned closer, hands tucked underneath his chin on the bed as he eagerly waited for a description.

Neji ran a hand through his hair anxiously. "It feels really good. Like you're on Cloud Nine. Depending on how you go about doing it that is." The 16 year old sat in thought. The brunette saw his opportunity and asked, "Why haven't you had one before? Having some trouble getting off?" He chuckled at his friend's blush intensifying, tensing when Gaara nodded.

"I mean, I-I know how to masturbate and all, but I can never actually get there, you know? There's something… more that I need. But I don't know what."

Oh god, this was getting awkward. Gaara could tell. He wasn't that socially inept to tell that this was a conversation saved for a lover, not his best friend. But he had no one else to talk to about it. Kankuro would laugh in his face and Temari and her friends would aww and coo as if he was some child asking where babies came from.

It wasn't his fault no one ever sat down and gave him the sex talk. What he learned came from brochures and high school rumors. Neji therefore was his only option that wouldn't get punched in the face. He was the only person Gaara trusted to guide him through this confusing stage known as puberty.

Neji face palmed himself mentally, feeling the telltale signs of a nosebleed. How adorable could Gaara get? He sighed, growing bolder than usual and saying, "If you want, I could help you." The younger tensed, but thought it through before answering.

He's 16, Neji is 17. They're alone, in his room, with no one else in the house. The room has a lock and a king size bed. His best friend is sexy as can be and willing. What did he have to lose?

"Okay. Tell me what to do."

Neji grew pale. Did he just say okay? Was this really happening? The brunette hoped he wasn't dreaming. "Um. You might be more relaxed in your underwear. From personal experience of course." The Hyuuga couldn't take his eyes off of the redhead stripping in front of him. Once the younger teen stood before him in gray boxer-briefs, he led him towards the front of the bed, and grabbed the lotion on his nightstand.

He rolled on top of him, reminding him to relax before pressing his lips against the pale neck. Neji traced a thin collarbone with his tongue while his fingers crawled to Gaara's right nipple and twirled it between his digits.

His breath hitched, a hand holding Neji's clothed shoulder. The brunette nibbled on the ivory column, thumb tweaking the nub to hardness. His lips traveled to the other neglected nipple, and took the nub in his mouth, tongue teasing and licking the bud. Gaara dug his nails into Neji's shoulder, and gasped.

A groan ripped from the brunette's mouth when he felt his semi hard erection poking his thigh. Who knew his nipples could be so sensitive. One of his hands landed on Gaara's hips, fiddling with the band of his boxers before pulling it down and off the slender body. Stroking his thighs, he reached higher and higher before gripping the teen's shaft and pumping him slowly from root to tip.

"Ahh~ Neji," Gaara moaned, closing his eyes in bliss at the familiar sensation. His hips rocked against Neji's pacing hand, urging him to go faster. But the brunette continued his even and gentle rhythm. While the redhead was distracted, he rubbed some lotion onto his fingers, sat in between his legs hitched around his waist, and caressed his hole, earning a sharp intact of breath. He simply prodded the entrance, wanting him to get used to the pressure. When Gaara's hips grinded against the digit, he finally slipped in a finger.

"How does it feel, Gaara," he asked in a husky voice. His friend's reaction spurred him on to no end. It would be so easy to just dive into his dear pal and ride out his frustration, but tonight wasn't about him.

"It feels weird, haah, but good. Mhmmm, more, please."

His redhead was so enduring. He obliged and moved the single digit inside Gaara's clamping heat, returning his attention back to the younger's blushing neck. Teeth marked the teen shaking beneath him, and his finger plundered the clenching hole until Gaara wailed for more. He added a second finger and scissored, Gaara's thighs quivering and trembling lustfully as sweet moans spilled from his mouth. The digits dived deeper and deeper, angling with each thrust so Gaara could feel the delicious pressure on his prostate.

"Aaahhh!"

The redhead's eyes widened at the sensation hurling through his body from Neji striking something inside him. He wailed when it was struck again. "Oh god, Neji. Feels so good. What is that?"

"This," he said, demonstrating with another jab at the spot, "Is your prostate. A gland known for immense pleasure." He continued talking in his ear in a deep whisper. "Do you feel it, Gaara? That tight pressure building in your stomach, the throbbing of in your cock. God you're so hot, so tight. Tell me when you're close."

Gaara nodded, clutching onto the digits slamming fiercely. He trembled and shook in pleasure, gasping and mewling his satisfaction, mind growing dizzy at the ball of something sinful in his gut getting harder and harder to hold down. He was close, he could feel it. Every jab at this pleasure zone sent him spasming, his toes curled from the amazing feeling that he knew only Neji could give him.

Another finger tossed into the equation and a pump to his cock finally hurled the redhead over the cliff of bliss. He wailed and whimpered, scratched and bit at Neji's neck from the overwhelming sensation taking over. Sperm shot out of his member, painting their chest. He was hanging on Cloud Nine, drifting near heaven from his first climax. Pants left his mouth once he calmed down, chest heaving, and eyes getting heavier than usual.

Neji rolled off of him and pulled the redhead close to his chest. The brunette tried ignoring his aching erection long enough till Gaara slept, so he could handle it in the bathroom across the hall. Gaara placed a hand on Neji's clothed chest, crawling closer till they made eye contact, and sealing their lips in a long awaited kiss. It was gentle, and reassuring, confirming their feelings and hopefully their relationship status.

"Thank you, Neji. That was amazing," he praised, resting his head and closing his eyes.

* * *

Had trouble ending it but whatevs. Thanks for reading, review and favorite and what not.


End file.
